


Fit For The Throne

by Kingdom_Falls



Category: Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006)
Genre: Anyways I might include Derek later but for now he's going to not be here, Duchess Rowena Is Good AU, This is my first fanfiction. This., Update: Derek is now in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom_Falls/pseuds/Kingdom_Falls
Summary: This is an AU where the Duchess Rowena isn't trying to overthrow King Randolph, because I feel like she'd be more compelling as a narrative force instead of a villain. Also aside from attempted regicide she made very good points about the princesses really not being suited to take the throne, and here she will have her place to shine....My first fanfic was going to be a Fallout 4 self-insert, but I got a brain worm so here we go...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Her cousin was the sun, shining above all and shunning none. His daughters were his flowers, basking in his warmth as their kitten did with the rays spread upon the mezzanine tiling. Rowena, however, was the moon; Selective with her light as she was with her love.

Truly, the best decision she ever made was buying Brutus. He certainly lived up to his name, though Rowena would be remiss if she ever allowed him to conspire against her as his namesake did to Caesar. He was a useful creature, a tool and confidant in one, even if they shared no translatable words.

Desmond, on the other hand… Well, if he so desired to be wrapped around and under her thumb then who was she to deny him?

Today the bumbling man was hauling her luggage up to the entrance doors of Randolph’s castle, a gorgeous sprawling property made of aged white marble and foliage befitting the paintings of the Venetian renaissance. Her dear cousin had pleaded for her help in making his daughters, all twelve of them, suitable for court and country, as they were dear to his heart but not to his dignitaries.

Rowena, of course, had heard the whisperings; a Duchess must always be poised to take the throne in Riadna, especially when the rumors confirmed that none of the twelve potential heirs had ever passed by the concept of etiquette and decorum. It was naught of their own fault; Queen Isabella may have been widely loved, but Randolph bended to her as Desmond did to his Duchess, and so the princesses were well to do as they pleased.

Twelve heirs, none fit for the throne, Rowena mused as she strode up to the painting in the main hallway that held the visage of the late Isabella. You fool of a ruler, do you welcome a coup?

“Rowena, good for you to, um, come on a short notice.” There he was, Randolph of Riadna, the King of Sol Uternum, stammering as if they were two children caught playing in the mud. “Of course I would come with haste, your daughters must be fit to take the throne and if I am needed Your Grace I will provide,” Rowena proclaimed with straightened back and hardened heart. Oh cousin, widowing has done you no favours has it? The silence stretched for nary a few seconds but the King’s face grew warm with it’s patronage, waiting seemingly for someone else to enter the conversation. Shaking her head lightly, Rowena looked past Randolph to the old Throne Room. “Well, where are your young delights? Let us see what I have to work with.”

\---

Truly, Randolph had no spine as a father if this is what he has to present.

Twelve daughters, arranged from eldest to youngest: Ashlyn, Blair, Courtney, Delia, Edeline, Fallon, Genevieve, Hadley, Isla, Janessa, Kathleen, and Lacey. Well, Genevieve was late and had to be introduced hastily into the lineup, but what was done was done.

Hadley and Isla were the younger twins, too alike to make much of a first impression, and the same could be said for the youngest triplets. But the elder daughters, the potential and their failings Rowena could see from a mile away. At the very least with Ashlyn she resembles her late mother to the letter, in both looks and manners. Blair, a daydreamer even in front of company, but respectful and gracious despite the staining on her skirt. Then Rowena came to Courtney, and from there the Duchess knew she was not to be a mentor but a Governess when it came to these ladies. Reading a book when being presented to company, really Randolph? Delia and Edeline, the eldest twins, were assertive and would push away any esteemed guests with their rowdiness and all the ‘sporting’ permitted in the halls of the castle. Hope was slightly restored when it came to Fallon, as she knew the musical arts and had a keen eye for deception from the way she eyed Brutus’ calm demeanor, but once again fell when Genevieve was absent and had to be skipped. And the youngest children were of merit in their adaptability to change, but otherwise not of much concern to Rowena.

“Cousin, I will take them on as long as they all agree to listen to me and only me, is that clear?” Rowena stared directly at Randolph, her King, her spineless but well-meaning cousin, and knew he would cave. The girls will never accept my authority, but if I can drill some manner of decorum into their stubborn heads then I can consider this a task completed. As predicted he bowed his head to her slightly, then faced his twelve dear daughters. “Girls, from now on until decided otherwise you shall be under the Duchess Rowena’s rules and commands. She is to be respected, listened to, and obeyed without question. Is that understood?”

“But Father,” Delia called out, as I expected from her, “Why is she to be ‘taking us on’?” Besides the girl, Edeline nodded her head in support.

“Duchess Rowena will be teaching you twelve how to behave as proper ladies and princesses, befitting of the Throne of Riadna.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...So I added Derek.

First to go was the communal bedroom...situation. Truly there was no other way to describe it, the twelve young princesses all cramped into one room with one trunk each to live in and no one thought it unbefitting? By God’s heavenly grace does this problem root deep, Rowena mused whilst surrounded by numerous interior decorators, their respective assistants dashing in and out of bedrooms each being outfitted per princess.

This was met with backlash, as it seemed every change would with the prospective rulers of Riadna. Genevieve, in particular, loved to question Rowena’s motives and incentive to ‘shake things up’, as the young lady put it so crudely. “Why separate us from each other, your Grace? It seems awfully menial for someone of you stature to trouble with our living quarters,” Genevieve inquired nervously at daily tea. Each afternoon tea was spent with one princess to better know them, from eldest to youngest, and Genevieve marked the end of the first week with her presence. Sipping from her teacup, Rowena smiled kindly down at the blonde. “Is it menial to grant your Royal Highnesses privacy, especially during such a time of unfortunate upheaval in your lives?”

Though none of Genevieve’s sisters took the Duchess’s words well, they nonetheless assisted in the crafture of their quarters with suggestions to the designers on what specifically they wanted added for their room, removed, expanded upon, etcetera. Randolph was rather perturbed by this initial set of events and had summoned Rowena for an explanation, which was summarily given to the form of “Every young lady, especially one in the Court, deserves privacy and solitude whenever she desires”, and accepted as such.

Truly, if I wished to spy on the girls I would keep them in that sorry state of a ‘bedroom’ and put Brutus as their warden, the Duchess mused whilst running her hand between two samples of silk, one embroidered and the other plain. It was for their Royal Highnesses’ bedsheets, and with a nod of approval to the embroidered sample an order of 3 sets each, individually colored for each princess, was noted into one of the many journals the designers’ held. Studying Ashlyn and Hadley from afar, the two deep in conversation about corner bedrooms and the merits such would hold, she noted how quickly they became aware of her and their expressions changing from hesitant excitement to sullen exhaustion. Changing her gaze to the interior courtyard, Rowena sauntered nearer to the window and her face lit up with delight.

“Princess Ashlyn, which one of your sisters arranged the garden? It is simply an exquisite display, I must compliment the one responsible,” Rowena commented to the eldest and heir apparent, surprising the royal as she jumped from the sudden exclamation. “Um, that would be my design Duchess. Fallon and I designed it together actually, so the credit goes to both of us,” Ashlyn stammered to her aunt and Governess, who externally seemed unimpressed. Internally, the woman was groaning in displeasure at her niece’s normally composed and genial disposition crumbling at such a banal inquiry, but made no show of it. Instead, Rowena swept up to Ashlyn and extended an arm. “Well, let us walk in the courtyard and you may tell me how you and your sister came to such a breathtaking display! Princess Hadley, you may join us if you wish.” The younger sister nodded mutely as Ashlyn warily took up her aunt’s arm, and together the trio made their way outside. “Your Grace, what about the rooms? They must be sorted with your approval I presume,” one of the designers entreated. Silently cursing her quickness, the Duchess inclined her head backwards to meet the designer’s eye, and with an air of finality proclaimed “Let the princesses decide. These are their rooms after all.”

\---

“And then she just left with Lyn and Lee! Just like that, kidnapped them to talk about the courtyard for some reason!” Genevieve griped to Derek, whose face was screwed up in concentration as he moved his bishop perpendicular to Genevieve’s rook. Glancing up he saw the princess’s worry and gave her a large grin. “ ‘Vieve, your aunt is redecorating rooms for you AND your siblings, and you worry about her talking floral artistry with your sisters? She’s probably just trying to get a feel for you and is looking for pieces of everyone’s influence in the castle.” With a shrug, Genevieve turned her eyes down to the board and gave her friend a matching grin.

“Well, speaking of chess moves, mine means you’re in checkmate!” Leaning back with her arms crossed and eyes closed, Genevieve smugly savored Derek’s groan of defeat with all the regality the Duchess claimed she and her sisters lacked. Shooting her a sheepish grin, Derek started to collect the chess pieces to set up another game. “Damn, I’ll never beat you will I?” “Nope!” Genevieve replied, taking up the black side and pondering her opening move. Everything related to Court was like chess, a strategic, chaotic dance that must be played confidently lest you lose the mind game before the actual game. And I really don’t want to play.

\---

Unknown to the two old friends, a certain chimp was spying on them from an unseen rafter above, ready to impart his knowledge to his mistress.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only update this if there's demand for it or I have an idea for the next chapter, this isn't going to be a high-priority fic. If you want to see more please tell me, as I like this idea but I don't want to waste effort into something people don't want to read y'know? Anyways thanks for getting this far, have a great day!


End file.
